Fuel in the Fire
by MegaBlastDragon
Summary: Leya Hayato was as normal as any 15 year old girl who lost their mom at a young age, had their dad remarry to a nice woman w/an evil daughter, and has a friend she has to hide from the world. To bad an old enemy comes back and turns her life upsidedown.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples this is my first solo fanfiction so i hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Leya hurry up and get ready or you'll be late for school!"<p>

"Uhh…Dad…" I mumbled into my pillow, "5 more minutes…" I was peacefully asleep having a nice dream about…something. I don't really remember what it was about; all I know is that it involved a 10-foot nylon rope, a bucket of ice, and an elephant. I know weird right? Anyway I was about to continue that strange dream until I was rudely interrupted by the voice of my dad entering my room.

"Come on Leya, you need to get up." I heard him say.

"I don't wanna." I wined, burying my face deeper into my insanely soft pillow.

"Look, I know you don't like going to that school, but you have to." He says sitting on the edge of my bed, "In case you didn't know it's the law."

"Dad, you wanna to know why I don't want to go?" I asked, propping myself on my elbows facing him, "It's 'cuz I'm pretty much a social outcast, my best friend in the whole world is half way across Chicago and to top it off, one of Alexa's old lackeys goes there and she does nothing but torment me!" I yelled. A sad expression appears on his face and he sighs.

"I know you and Alexa had your…differences but you shouldn't let her or her 'lackeys' get the best of you. You need to be to bigger person and stay out of trouble. I'm tired of getting calls from the principle every time you get into a fight with Sierra." Dad says with a small smile. "Plus, I just found out a few minutes ago that there's a special surprise for you at school."

"Really? What is it?" I asked excitedly sitting up in my bed my defiant mood gone. He got up off my bed and made his way towards the door.

"Sorry chica. If you want to know I suggest you get your butt up and get ready." He said exiting the room and closing the door behind him. In three seconds flat I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom.

After a quick shower and grooming session, I ran out of my bathroom, but not before checking myself in the mirror. Clad in a white shirt with a dragon stencil design down the right side, a jean jacket over that, boot-cut jeans and white tennis shoes I looked myself over and decided I looked ok. I then ran down the stairs of my two-story house, through the living room to grab my bag, and into the kitchen all while tying my long brown hair into a neat ponytail.

"Ok Dad I'm ready now. What's the surprise?" I asked my dad who was enjoying a bagel.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." He simply states.

"What?"

"Sorry but I promised I wouldn't." He replies, "Grab a bagel and let me take you to school. You've all ready miss the bus." I roll my eyes in annoyance but agree. I grab my bagel and he grabs his keys and we both head out to the car.

The drive to Kenwood Academy was uneventful but little did I know, the surprise I got in homeroom wouldn't be the last for a long while.


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked into the main building of Kenwood Academy I could feel excitement practically radiate from my body. I traveled down the halls occasionally saying hi to one of my Computer Tech club buddies as I made my way towards homeroom. I could only imagine what lied beyond Ms. Robinson's door. A man with a suitcase full of money just for me, a personal bodyguard to take care of Sierra for me, or possibly by some miracle my mom would be there waiting to embrace me in a bear hug and her signature smile on her face…

A frown appeared on my face and I felt tears start to form. Even after 11 years, I could never truly move on or get over her death. Memories of the incident begin to flood my mind, but before they could take form, I snapped back into reality. I had somehow subconsciously made my way to my homeroom on the second floor of the building. Still amazed at my abilities, I took a deep breath as if it's the first day of school all over again and opened the door.

And in there I saw was…nothing, nothing at all for me. The only things in there were my classmates acting their usual crazy selves. I sighed and heaved my way over to the window where I always go to think. As I watched the distant waves of Lake Michigan, a hundred thoughts flew through my head_. Why did Dad say there was a surprise for me here? Who had he promised to? What the hell was the surprise anyway? And who is walking up behind me?_ I blinked and looked at the poor excuse for a reflection again. Nope, sure enough there _was_ someone walking towards me. But before I could turn around and get a good look at their face, the mystery person covered my eyes.

"Are you ready for your surprise Leya?" He asked in a low voice. I unintentionally tensed under the intensity of his voice. There was something about him that seemed so familiar. Unable to form any words, I just nodded my head slowly.

"Alright turn around, but keep your eyes closed; no peeking." He said trying to maintain his low voice but I noticed it got a little bit higher. I obliged anyway resisting the urge to peek, keeping my eyes shut.

"Ok open." He commanded, his low voice completely gone now. _That voice…No way it can't be…_ I open my eyes to reveal none other than my best friend in the whole world.

"A-Arel…?" I asked weakly.

"The one and only." Arel replies with a large grin on his face. He was wearing a his signature rectangular framed glasses, a green unbuttoned shirt with a white undershirt, cargo shorts, and a pair of flip-flops.

All I could think about was how he was here at my school. I mean he goes to a charter school in northern Chicago; there was no way he could be here! The only plausible explanation I could come up with was that I was still dreaming. Yea, that's it I'm still in bed sleep 'cuz if I was awake, Arel wouldn't be here in front of me. _Yea right! Don't deny it girl. You know you're awake and he really is here. _My inner voice tells me. My eyes widened as realization, excitement and happiness flooded my body.

"AREL!" I yelled, running into his arms, "Oh-my-god, I haven't seen you since the 7th grade! How are you here? I though you went to Highland Park!" I exclaimed after our quick embrace.

He laughs at my excitement, "My dad got a promotion and transfer of his choice." Arel explained, "He noticed that I wasn't completely myself since we moved so he asked his boss to transfer him down here so I could go to school here with you!"

I've got to remember to thank Mr. Terra later. "That's great man!" I said hugging him once more. I glanced at the clock: 8:14. "First block doesn't start for another 46 minutes," I stated, "So let's catch up for the time being, shall we?" For the next half hour, me and Arel chatted about our lives up until the 9th grade. That's until I realized that some_one_ was missing and that was actually bugging me since we started talking.

"Hey Arel, uh… where's you-know-who?" I asked in a hushed tone, even though I highly doubted that anyone could hear me with their own loud conversations going on.

"Who?" He asked back.

"You know…_Solarmon_." I said, lowering my voice even more.

"Oh, he's at home keeping my mom company." He answered, "And what about you? Where's Gilamon?"

"Hmm…Actually, I don't know where he is. I didn't see him this morning, which is weird."

"Why is that?" Arel asked me.

"Well, he always says good morning to me when I wake up and 'See ya later' before I leave." I said starting to get worried, "I was so invested into finding out what my surprise was I didn't even notice he wasn't there…" Fear began to well up inside of me.

_BRRRIIINNNGGG! _The bell for the transition into first block rung. Arel and I grabbed our stuff and made our way to class. "Look, don't worry we'll find him. After school, we'll head to your house and ask your dad if he saw him. Ok?" He reassured me. I nod halfheartedly.

As I sat in class and for the rest of the day, all I could do was hope and pray that Gilamon was at home safe.


	3. Chapter 3

If you asked any of my classmates if they've seen me run out of school as fast as I did that day, they would have said no. I was in such a hurry I felt as though I could outrun an Omnimon- yeah I was that freaked out. And the bus ride home couldn't have been any slower. The only thing that stopped me from even hijacking the stupid bus was Arel's constant reassurance that Gilamon was at home sleep on my bed. I have to admit, it did calm me down but it did not ease my worry.

The bus finally stops in front of my house and me and Arel get off. We headed inside to find a seemingly empty home. Arel goes into the living room and plops himself on the couch and turns on the tv as though he owns the place.

"Excuse me if you will your highness, but I must go find my father." I said in a sarcastic British accent.

"Oh but of course," He responds in an accent too, "And can you bring me a spot of tea, dear?" I laughed at him

"You wish." I said leaving the room.

"Dad? You home?" I called into the vacant halls. No answer. I walked into the kitchen looking for some form of note indicating where he's gone to. 5 minutes of searching and no note. _Dad always leaves a note if he's not going to be here. Ugh... first Gilamon, now Dad...where could they be? _

The only other place in the house Dad would place a note would be in my room so I went upstairs to check. Upon entering my room, I noticed my computer was on with a message on the screen indicating that I had mail. I was about to go and read it when I heard a muffled noise come from inside my closet. Cautiously, I pick up the nearest thing to use as a weapon(an acoustic guitar) and head towards the unknown thing hiding in my closet.

Of all the things I imagined that could have been in the closet, I didn't expect to see a green tail sticking up out of a large pile old clothes I've been meaning to give away. Nor did I expect the noise to be muffled _snoring_ coming from none other than my partner Gilamon. I sighed and laughed in relief at the site of my 'lost' friend.

"Gilamon," I whispered into the pile, "Time to wake up, buddy." The pile stirred a bit but I knew he was still sleep.

"Come on Gil, rise and shine." I whispered again slightly louder this time. And again he stirred but he was nowhere near rising from that pile. I sighed. _Time to bring out the big guns._

"Oh Gilamon~," I said in a sing-song voice, "There's a large meat-lover's pizza with extra sausage and a side of honey-barbeque wings waiting for you downstairs if you get up." I had barely finished the sentence when Gilamon's head shot up out of the pile, and he ran pass me into the middle of the room.

"What? Where?" He says hungrily. I laughed at him as a look of disappointment flashes on his face when he realized that there was no food.

"Leya there's no pizza here. Why did you lie?" Gilamon wined.

"Well you wouldn't wake up when I tried the first two times." I said, "And besides why were you in the closet anyway?"

"I uh...I went to the Digital World earlier this morning." He said with his head down as if in shame.

"Why do you look gulity? You've never done this before...have you?" I asked

"Well yeah. Every once in a while I go there and work-out to stay in peak condition in case any trouble arises. I'm usually back before you wake up though, but I do have a good reason why I was late." Gilamon explained.

"Oh really? Well, what was it?"

Before Gilamon could answer, his stomach growled like an angry animal. "I'm hungry." He said sheepishly, trying to hide the blush that came across his face.

I rolled my eyes. "How 'bout I get you that pizza?" I suggested. Gilamon's ears perked up.

"Yeah, and with extra, EXTRA sausage!" He exclaimed in a somewhat childish voice. I laughed at his excitement as I exited my room. We walked down the stairs and made our way to the living room where Arel was still laying on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Arel, guess who I found." He turned away from the tv to face me.

"Who your da-" Arel stopped in midsentence at the sight of Gilamon. "Gilamon?" He exclaimed.

"Arel?" Gilamon was just as surprised to see Arel.

"Hey Gil, it's good to see you again!" Arel said with a smile

Gilamon ran and jumped on top of Arel. "Arel! What are you doing here? Are you visiting? Do you live here now? Where's Solarmon?" Gilamon asked quickly and excitedly. Arel laughed and lifted Gilamon off of him onto the couch.

"I came home from school with Leya, no I'm not I live here now; down the street to be exact, and Solarmon is currently on his way here thanks to a call to my mom. Does that answer all of your questions?" Arel replied at about the same speed.

"Yes. Yes it does." Gilamon said with a content look on his face.

"Ok so now that that's done with," I announced, "We can order the pizza and you, Gilamon, can tell me why you was late getting back from the Digital World this morning."

* * *

><p>Solarmon showed up shortly after we got our pizza and we all just sat around enjoying pizza, goofing off and reminiscing about past endeavors. Gilamon had finished off the pizza so I knew it was time to find out what happened in the digital world.<p>

"Alright Gilamon, what happened in the Digital World that caused you to be late?" I asked

"Ok, there was an incident in the Koromon Village last night. Apparently, someone or something had destroyed about two-thirds of the village." Gilamon explained, "Some of the Koromon said from the way it was rampaging, it appeared to be looking for something."

"So you stayed a little longer to help them clean up am I right?" asked Arel

Gilamon nodded. "Also while I was there, I decided to look in a little more to this incident. As it turns out, 5 other small villages were hit in the same manner over a course of 3 months. If this thing is looking for something, it's only looking in villages as of now."

I was awestruck. Not just because of these series of attacks, but from Gilamon's amazing detective skills. And judging by the looks on Arel's and Solarmon's faces they were highly impressed too. Guess he did learn something from watching all those crime and mystery shows.

I stood up for my seat on the couch. "Well I for one don't think we should sit and do nothing. Maybe we can stop that thing from destroying anymore villages." I said

I glanced at Arel and the look in his eyes told me that we were thinking the same thing. It was time for another trip to the Digital World.

* * *

><p>chapter three is done! still short but once they get into the digital world chapter we be getting longer unless i get lazy but hang in there until then! I'm accepting oc's so if you have one pm himher to me


	4. Chapter 4

The plan was set. Me, Arel, Gilamon, and Solarmon were going to the Digital World tomorrow night

after my dad went to sleep. I didn't want to get into an argument about how dangerous this was so I

decided to sneak out. I would end up going either way but I didn't want go though the debate.

At around seven Arel and Solarmon went home to get ready and I went upstairs to pack. While I was packing some clothes I realized that Dad still wasn't home yet and I was starting to get a little worried.

"Hey Gilamon did you see Dad when you got back this morning?" I asked. He lifted himself up from his lying position on my bed.

"Uh...yeah. He said something about visiting an old friend."

"Well, did he say when he was coming back?" I asked again. Gilamon shook his head and lied back down going to sleep. I sighed and continued packing. At least I wouldn't have to sneak Arel in anymore. _I wonder why he had to leave so suddenly..._

About a hour later I had finally finished packing my bag and called Arel. I figured that we should just skip school and leave in the morning instead of waiting the day out.

Remembering that I had mail, I went over to my computer to check the message that I never got to earlier. I opened the file and read it:

_Leya, _

_I'm going to be out of town for a while; gonna visit an old friend of mine. It was urgent that I left as soon as possible, so I'm sorry if I worried you but I'm sure you're old enough to take care of yourself for a few days. Gilamon told me about what's been going on in the Digital World. Knowing you, I bet that you're planning on going with Arel to try and help out. There's no point in me trying to convince you not to go in an email so I'm not. All I'm going to say is that I love you and I wish you the best of luck. Come back home safe and sound ok?_

_Dad_

_P.S: You're probably gonna skip school tomorrow, so I left you a note in my room to excuse you absence for when you get back._

I smiled to myself as I finished reading. My dad always supported me in every activity I did; even the more dangerous ones.

Tired, I got ready for bed, excited about going back to the Digital World after so many years. I jumped into bed, pulled the covers over me and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

On a roof in downtown Chicago, a lone figure stands alone looking over the city, waiting for his partner to return. He was 5"7, pale, and had an athletic-built body. He had short, stylish brown hair, dark green and gray eyes and a faint scar near his left ear. He wore dark blue baggy jeans with small silver chain on left belt loops, plain black skater shoes, a light red t-shirt, a black zipped up hooded jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and black fingerless gloves. A white sash was tied around his right upper arm on the hood jacket and he wore a blue sports watch on his left wrist.

The young man sighed with exhaustion, for this had been the sixth city he's been to in the past 2 weeks. He had sent his most of summer vacation in the UK visiting his relatives and searching for a group of dark Digidestined. Enlisting the help from the local Digidestined in the towns he visited, he was able to capture two so far. Now the hunt had lead him to America(Chicago to be exact) where he found another fugitive's trail. He had also came to visit his grandfather, who wasn't at his apartment when he arrived, but he decided to stay at his home anyway; at least until his target moved or he caught them.

A large figure appeared on the rooftop next to the him. "You find anything WereStrikemon?" the young man asked.

"Yeah, the target's not here Will." replied the being now known as WereStrikemon.

WereStrikemon was a tall, muscular white wolf that stood like a human. His wrists and feet were bandaged, he wore a gray sleeveless martial artist tunic and gray combat shorts and wielded a massive hammer that was currently strapped to his back.

"Guess its time to move on to the next city then." Will said, a little disappointed. He was really hoping to spend at least a few hours to rest up.

"Not exactly. The target was here, but left though a Digiport maybe one or two hours ago."

A small grin appeared on Will's face, "Great. Now that we know where they are going, we can head there. And maybe if we're lucky they might have some info on David."

"We can only hope." WereStrikemon said picking Will up and disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>Leya's POV<p>

Gilamon and I were up and roaring to go by 9:00 the next morning. It was almost time to head out, so I went over to my nightstand to grab my very special silver heart necklace that was given to me by my mom and the most important tool every Digidestined should have: my Digivice. It was a small light green oval shaped device with a small screen and a round pad below the screen.

I picked up the small hand-held device and sighed. I haven't had a reason to use it since the day my stepsister, Alexa, turned psycho and tried to get rid of me, my dad, and her mom with her partner BlackGatomon. Back then I actually thought me and Alexa would have been friends, now I hate her with every fiber of my being. It's funny how things can change in an instant.

"Hey Leya, Arel and Solarmon here and ready to go." Gilamon said from behind me. I was so lost in my memories that I never even heard them come into the room.

"OK." I replied. I put on my necklace, grabbed on my bag and walked over to the computer where the others were waiting. I lifted my Digivice up to the computer screen and opened the Digiport.

"Let's go." I said jumping into the portal.

* * *

><p>We landed in a forest right outside of the Koromon Village. Some of trees were either burnt or knocked down. Beyond the charred trees, you could see the remains of some of the houses of the small village.<p>

Inside the village was no better: buildings were destroyed, rubble was everywhere, and small fires were scattered here and there.

"This is terrible," I said with a hint of anger in my voice, "Who or what could have done this?"

"That what we're here to find out." Arel said walking ahead. "Let's ask some of the Koromon what happened and help clean up."

"Sounds like a plan." Gilamon said

We began helping out the Koromon remove rubble from the pathways and asked them about the attack. No one got a really good look at the creature and the one's that did were turned into digieggs. While moving a chunk of building I heard a tiny cry for help from somewhere under the house next to me.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of there!" I yelled, pulling chunks from the pile. It took a while but I finally made an opening and rescued a Botamon.

"There you go little guy," I said setting him down. "Are you ok?"

"Yes thank you," He said in a cute and tiny voice, "I thought I was gonna be stuck under there forever."

I smiled at him, "Well I'm glad I helped you out. By the way do you remember what attacked the village?"

Botamon nodded. "Yep, he was really big and scary. I think he was a-" Botamon was cut off by a explosion that was 10 feet away from us. I grabbed Botamon and jumped just in time for another blast to hit the place where we just were.

I turned around to see a large green dinosaur digimon with spikes going from his nose to his tail and two large red-and-black ringed tusks on its back.

"T-that's him, Tuskmon!" Botamon yelled in fear. "He was the one that destroyed the village!"

"That's all I need to know." I said. Gilamon managed to find us after seeing Tuskmon attack.

"You ready to take this thing out?" Gilamon asked me.

"Yea, let's go." I looked back down at Botamon.

"Botamon, I need you to find a safe place and hide there."

"But what abou-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine now go!" I said to Botamon before running towards Tuskmon with Gilamon right behind me.

"Where's Arel and Solarmon?" I asked.

"They're evacuating the Koromon." I glared at Tuskmon. I didn't care who he was, he wasn't going to get away with this.

"Alright buddy, your gonna pay for harming these digimon!" I yelled at Tuskmon. "Gilamon, let's rock!" I said pulling out my digivice. Gilamon was enveloped by a golden light. When the light subsided, Gilamon stood in his new form. He was now a humanoid dragon wearing a white chest plate and black pants. A helmet covered his eyes and nose and long spiky hair came out from the back. "Driganimon!" Gilamon called out his new name and dropped into a fighting stance.

"I'm gonna make you wish you never came to this village!"

* * *

><p>aaaand done! i would like to thank novelist of the sky for his oc "Will". i bet you noticed that i switched pov's well i'll do that when i introduce a new character in a different area or foreshadow an event. i'll also do it for fight scenes cuz well writing fight scenes in first person suck in my opinion. if you don't like stories that switch pov's like that i suggest you stop read now. anyway now that you have read its time to review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna make you wish you never came to this village!"

Tuskmon roared and charged at Driganimon. Driganimon easily dodged the attack and slashed at his legs causing Tuskmon to fall. Tuskmon quickly got up with a angry scowl on his face. He charged again and Driganimon dodged by side stepping him but this time Tuskmon swung his tail as he passed, knocking Driganimon into a nearby house.

"Horn Buster!" Tuskmon exclaimed as the tips of the tusks on his back began to glow dark red and fired a laser at Driganimon.

"Driganimon!" Leya yelled, running to her injured partner. Driganimon shakily got back on his feet.

"I'm fine, Leya..." He wheezed. "But he won't be for long."

Driganimon ran at Tuskmon full speed. As he neared, Tuskmon tried to knock him down again but Driganimon saw what was coming and jumped high in the air. "Spike Rollout!" Driganimon's hair grew out longer than his body and became razor sharp. As he fell, Driganimon curled up into a ball and raced towards Tuskmon like a meteor.

"Panzer Knuckle!" Tuskmon raised his tusks to try to counter Driganimon's attack. Both attacks collided with such tremendous force that it caused the two digimon to be knocked back away from each other.

Driganimon skidded to a stop and rushed at the large dinosaur at an amazing speed while Tuskmon struggled to regain his balance.

"Time to end this! Flash Dragon Claw!" Driganimon's claws were engulfed in a shining white light and his speed increased. Within a second, he was behind Tuskmon. Tuskmon roared in pain and fell to his knees as his body began to stream out bits of data; the attack was so fast that he had no time to react. He fell to the ground exploding into millions of bits of data, but not before Driganimon heard him mutter something that was going to make this whole situation a lot harder for them:

"M-master, I failed..."

* * *

><p>Leya's POV<p>

I ran over to Driganimon after Tuskmon's data floated away.

"You did it! You totally kicked his butt!" I exclaimed excitedly. It's been years since I last saw him fight so I almost forgot how awesome he is. Driganimon was enveloped in a golden light once more, reverting him back to Gilamon.

"Yeah..." He replied staring off in the direction Tuskmon's data went. "Leya, that Tuskmon was sent here by someone."

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"Right before he died, he said 'Master, I failed.'. I'm afraid that we might be up against someone that's gonna be a challenge.

I frowned. This was gonna be a problem. We don't know or have an idea of who this guy was or how many cronies he might have under his command. Plus with just the four of us we might not be able to defeat this guy on our own.

We headed back towards the village, where a bunch of happy Koromon and Botamon greeted and thanked us for defeating Tuskmon. Arel and Solarmon walked/floated over to us. He was about to say something when he noticed the look on me and Gilamon's faces.

"What happened?" He asked. I looked at him with a worried look on my face and sighed.

"Well..." I began.

When I finished explaining the situation, Arel had the same look of distress as me. He closed his eyes and frowned in deep thought, obviously thinking of a plan of action.

"I think," He said opening his eyes, "That we should go see Gennai. He might know something about what's going on."

I sighed. Getting to Gennai's place from here was gonna take at least a few days and the enemy could attack us at any given moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, going to see him would be better than sitting here doing nothing or trying to fight the enemy blind." I said. " Let's get going."

The four of us said goodbye to the Koromon after insuring that they could finish rebuilding the village on their own and left for Gennai's.

* * *

><p>General POV<p>

Deep in a cave under Infinity Mountain, a Datamon ran frantic through the dark caverns, his footsteps echoing throughout the tunnels. Every time Datamon went down the tunnels he noticed that the cavern seemed to have a dark aura inside of it like the place itself was evil in nature. He stopped in a large room at the of the tunnel to catch his breath. The room was dimly lit by two small torches mounted on the wall. Between the torches hung a large black mirror with a faded gold frame with some sort of ancient Digicode on it. Datamon approached the mirror and knelt in front of it. Darkness enveloped the room as a gust of wind blew out both torches. The glass of the mirror rippled as a pair of blood red eyes appeared on it.

"What news have you brought me, Datamon?" asked a menacingly deep voice.

"M-master, Tuskmon h-has been defeated in battle, sir." Datamon stuttered. He feared that this news would upset his master.

"Has he now? And how was it that a destroyed village of injured In-Training Digimon managed to defeat Tuskmon?" the voice questioned, his anger noticeably rising.

"Two Digidestined were at the village of during Tuskmon's second attack and one of them defeated him, sir."

The voice growled and the eyes on the mirror narrowed. "It's too early in the game to have them ruin everything. Datamon, send in Reaper to depose of them before they learn of my plans. Take no prisoners, leave no one alive." The voice commanded.

"Yes, Master. Right away sir." Datamon said before running out of the room.

"This time, the Digidestined will not ruin my plans." the voice said as his eyes on the mirror faded away.

* * *

><p>"Leya I'm hungry," Gilamon wined, "Can we stop for dinner now?"<p>

"When aren't you hungry?" I joked. "But yeah we can. Besides, it's starting to get dark so we should set up camp for the night anyway."

"Arel, can you and Solarmon get some firewood?" I asked, setting my bag down.

"Sure." he said, walking of into the woods with Solarmon following.

I opened my bag and took out four packs of instant ramen. "Ok Gilamon, your gonna help me cook tonight."

"Aw...do I have to?"

"You do if you want to eat." I said bluntly.

He stared at me for a few seconds and then walked over to my bag. "You're gonna need this, right?" he asked holding up a pot and large bottle of water.

I smiled. "Yes thank you." I said taking the items from him. He grunted in reponse and muttered 'You're lucky I'm hungry' under his breath. Arel and Solarmon came back with the fire wood and Gilamon and I started cooking. We got bored waiting for the food to cook so Solarmon and I had a staring contest and Arel and Gilamon played Rock, Paper, Scissors(Arel lost 3-5). Solarmon was just about to blink when the fire suddenly blew out by itself.

We looked at each other shocked. "Uh...Did you guys feel a gust of wind strong enough to blow out the fire?" I asked wide-eyed. They shook their heads no.

"Then how did it just go out like that?" I was answered by a low but dark chuckle. Almost immediately after, a large grim reaper looking digimon appeared in front of us. He wore a large tattered black cloak over his chrome skeleton, his ribs held a large red orb, and he wielded a metal scythe. There was large ball of what seemed to be electricity was attached to the end of his spine, making him hover over the ground.

"That would've been me." He said with a creepy smile. "The name's Metal Phantomon, but most people call me Reaper."

Arel stood up in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see, my employer wants you Digidestined deposed of for some reason. Now personally, I have nothing against you humans, but he's paying me so much for your heads, I'll be living like a king for years!" Reaper laughed manically and swung his scythe, barely missing us by two or three feet.

"Leya, Arel, we need digivolve!" Solarmon and Gilamon said moving in front of us. We nodded and held out our digivices. The golden light of digivolution shined for a brief moment before a large grumble sounded. The light subsided but Gilamon and Solarmon were still in their rookie forms.

"Aw man, we're too hungry to digivolve." Solarmon wined. Reaper laughed again.

"This is the extent of a Digidestined's power? Ha! I was expecting more of a challenge from you but I guess this is going to be the easiest job I've ever done!" Reaper lifted his scythe and a web of energy entangled the four of us. We frantically struggled to get free.

"Ugh! Let us go!" I yelled.

"Well, you seem excited so I deal with you first." Reaper said approaching me. Arel, Solarmon, and Gilamon looked helplessly at me as Reaper raised his scythe. I closed my eyes tight, bracing myself for the final blow. It never came, instead I heard Reaper yell out in pain and felt the grip of the energy web disappear. I opened my eyes to see Reaper on the ground and a large white wolf holding a massive hammer and wearing a martial arts top and gray combat shorts standing over him. Behind of the wolf stood a boy who looked no more than a year older than me. Ok, even though I was a very scared for my life at the time, I had to admit he looked kinda cute. He turned to face us.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" he asked. I could tell he had a slight Irish accent.

"Yeah we're alright. Thanks." I said gratefully.

He nodded and turned back to his digimon. Reaper got up and stared down the wolf.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get away with that!" He yelled. "Soul Predator!" Reaper swung his scythe and a barrage of energy waves flying towards the wolf digimon.

"WereStrikemon, take him out!" the boy yelled.

"My pleasure. " WereStrikemon ran forward and managed to dodge Reaper's attack.

"Red Strike!" His hammer became engulfed in flames as he neared Reaper. Reaper tried to slice the wolf but was too slow. WereStrikemon jumped and landed a hit right on Reaper's jaw line, sending him flying. Reaper disintegrated into bits of data in midair. WereStrikemon was engulfed by a golden light and when it dimmed he was a digimon that sorta looked like a Gabumon except he didn't have a horn, his fur was brown and the markings on the fur were darker. The boy who had saved us and his digimon walked up to us.

"Thanks again for you help. I'm Arel." Arel said holding out his hand to shake.

"No problem, my name's Will." He said taking Arel hand.

"And my name's Leya." I said shaking Will's hand, "I really glad you showed up when you did."

"Yeah I came just in time." He said with a small smile, "What are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"We found out that a Tuskmon was sent by someone to destroy some villages. We were heading to Gennai's to see if he had any information about what's been going on lately." Arel explained. Will nodded in recognition.

"What are you doing here, Will?" I asked. He looked at me. "Well if must know, I'm here looking for a member of group of dark Digidestined that's been on the run. The trail has led me here to the digital world." Will said

"Would you mind tagging along with us, we could use your help if someone sends a digimon that we couldn't handle on our own." Arel said pushing up his glasses.

"Well traveling alone does get pretty boring sometimes, so sure." I walked over to the fire pit and re-lit the fire. I turned back to face the boys.

"So, are you boys hungry?"

* * *

><p>Yay! Finally i got this finished at 3 in the morning so im really tired now. Would have updated faster but my computer wanted to act stupid and i lost my saved data twice. But im done now so please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**i am sooo sorry about this late update. i've been busy with life and art projects so i didn't have any time to write. good news is that i updated bad news is that it's only a filler :( oh well i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days after Will and Lightmon joined us, we had managed to get to Gennai's house without any other incidents. We arrived at the edge of a large lake that somehow held Gennai's house underneath it's waves. I had only been to see Gennai once before and that was when I first came to the Digital World with Arel. He had told me I was some sort of special type of Digidestined so, unlike most kids, I could actually choose my partner instead of having one pre-chosen for me. I had always wondered why that was, but Gennai never told me for some reason.<p>

"Gennai!" I yelled, "We need to talk to you!" A few seconds passed before the surface of the water began to ripple rapidly and the water split away in two directions revealing a long staircase down.

It was so beautiful; hundreds of colorful fish literally swam next to you as you descended the stairs. If we weren't on a mission, I would have took my time going down just to admire the aquatic wonderland.

A few minutes later, we came upon a large wooden barrier door, which defiantly wasn't there before. There didn't seem to be any way to climb or go around the wall but luckily, there was a rope bell attached at the base of the wall.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened a little with a distraught looking Elecmon behind it. Even though most digimon of the same species looked pretty much the same, something told me that this was the Elecmon that was in charge of taking care of the Digieggs in Primary Village.

_What is he doing here? _I thought, _Did something happen at Primary Village?_

"Hello there. We're here to speak with Gennai, is he here right now?" I asked him.

"Uh, no he's not here at the moment, but he should be back within the hour. However, you Digidestinded are more than welcome to come inside and wait for him, if you like." He replied quickly, looking back into be a couple of times.

"Yes we would, thank you Elecmon." Will said bowing slightly. A loud crash was heard coming from somewhere inside.

"Oh no, not again!" Elecmon exclaimed before running off in the direction of the noise. We ran in behind him to see what had happened, only to have a dozen of baby Digimon hop in front of us. Believe it or not there were about a hundred cribs holding eggs in rows in the garden.

"Whoa, what's up with all the little ones?" Lightmon said looking down at them.

"Looks like someone turned Gennai's place into a mini Primary Village." I said picking up a Chibomon.

Arel frowned, "Something must have happened to Primary Village to have them all moved here." Will looked at him.

"If something did happen, do you think it's was the same being that attacked the other villages?" He questioned.

"I don't know, maybe. We'll have to ask Elecmon if he knows who did it to be sure."

"Alright," I said setting the Chibomon down, "Let's go find Elecmon and ask him."

It took awhile but we finally found Elecmon in the study trying to get a Conomon, a Jyarimon, and a Punimon down from jumping from the bookcases. I noticed one was already knocked over which explained the crash we heard earlier.

"Ha ha, you can't get us Papa Elecmon!" teased Punimon, jumping over Elecmon to another bookcase.

"Come you three, please get down before you get yourselves hurt." pleaded Elecmon.

"You worry to much!" Coromon said jumping from her bookcase. Jyarimon did the same. "Yeah! We're not gonna get-" Unfortunately, he wasn't paying attention and slipped off the edge.

As if on instinct, I quickly ran and caught Jyarimon before he hit the ground.

I looked down at him with a smile. "Now, do you see why you shouldn't jump atop bookcases?" He looked back at me wide eyed and then nodded. Arel and Will walked up to the other two bookcases and grabbed Coromon and Punimon. I got back up and walked over to the others.

"Ah thank you, thank you!" Elecmon said, "Ever since we had to move here, these three have been quite a handful."

"Your welcome," replied, "But why did you have to move the digimon?"

"I'm afraid that's one story that will have to wait, seeing as I haven't even told Gennai yet." He said, leading the three rebellious digimon outside.

"Aw man," Arel wined, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I guess we could help Elecmon take care of the digimon until Gennai gets back." I suggested. Both Arel and Will gave me a weird look before nodding their agreement.

Well, taking care of the digimon proved to be very fun but taxing. We did everything we could to keep the already hatched digimon entertained from puppet shows to magic tricks. Solarmon, Gilamon and Lightmon even started a large game of freeze tag that eventually involved all of us playing.

We fed the digimon lunch a little while after the game and sure enough after they were fed, they were soundly asleep and put in their cribs.

We walked into the living room exhausted and collapsed and the couch and floor.

"Ugh...I'm exhausted." Will mumbled, his face in a pillow on the floor that I had knocked over when I crashed on the couch.

"I've never been this tired in my life." Gilamon said leaning on the couch.

"Fighting is less work than this..." Lightmon wheezed.

"I agree." Solarmon said, hovering low to the ground.

"Man, how does Elecmon do this everyday?" I said

"Ha ha ha, well I guess it takes years of practice to get used to it!" someone chuckled. We all looked up to see Elecmon standing next to a short old man.

"Gennai!"

"It's nice to see all of you again." He said with a small smile. "But I'm sure it's not a pleasure visit."

"It's not I'm afraid," Arel said, "I'm sure you are aware by now of the series of attacks on villages in the past few months."

Gennai nodded, "I am also aware that two of the recent attacks were on Koromon Village and Primary Village." The six of us stood there in shock. None of us could believe it. Someone actually had the nerve to attack a village filled with helpless baby digimon. Now, I normally don't have problems controlling my anger, but this was getting me so pissed off that I was actually shaking from trying to not lose my temper.

I guess Arel noticed my struggle because he placed his hand on my shoulder, calming me down a bit.

"But that where we're lost Gennai." I spoke with small hints of anger, "Why is the enemy attacking these villages?"

"I don't know for sure but I do have a theory." Gennai sighed, "I think that it's only a diversion."

"Why would this be a diversion?" Gilamon asked.

"That I don't know." Gennai said sadly, "But I do know where you six can go to find more on this predicament." Gennai walked over to a desk and pulled out a map from the drawer.

"Over here in these mountains, there is a large group of rouge digimon camped there whom have allied themselves with some one against the sovereigns. Who they are allied with is still unknown. But there is a high chance they are allied with the one you are looking for or at least know someone else who does."

"Not only that but we could put a stop to a possible uprising too." Lightmon said cracking his knuckles as if he was itching for a large scale fight.

Gennai chuckled at his enthusiasm. "Yes, that too. I suggest you guys get going. It's gonna take you at least four days to get there."

"Not if we go by air." Gilamon said with a smirk, " I can get us there in half the time." Everyone looked at Gilamon with a 'are you kidding me?' kind of look. He just shrugged and walked outside. We followed him out into the garden and up the stairs to the shore of the lake.

"Uh no offense but you couldn't carry my bag let alone the rest of us." I joked. He stopped about eight feet from the water edge.

"Oh yeah? Hold out your digivice." Gilamon commanded. I shook my head in doubt but complied.

Gilamon was enveloped in a golden light, except this was much brighter than any other time any of the other digimon digivolved.

The light faded away to reveal a huge dark blue serpent like dragon similar to the size and shape of a Seadramon; just a little bigger. He wore a golden helmet and dark yet almost shining green eyes staring at us through the helmet. Matching golden armor with black trim covered his back,chest,wings and tail. His two arms each held a golden bracelets that looked a lot like Holy Rings except for the lack of digicode on them.

"Now do you think I still can't carry you all there?" questioned Gilamon in his new deep yet kind voice.

We were all at a lost for words. It's not very often you see a partnered digimon reveal a new digivolution stage unknown to the human partner themselves.

"When...? How...?" was all I could say at the moment. Gilamon laughed at my confusion.

"I wanted to become stronger to protect you and others, so after months of training I finally digivolved to mega level. I am now Komodomon Dragon Mode"

"Mode?" echoed Will, "Does that mean you have two different modes as a mega, like Imperialdramon?"

Komodomon nodded. "That is correct."

"Well now that we have a ride," Arel piped up, out of his daze, "we can head to the mountains and find out something about the guy we're going up against."

The thought of that was just enough to get the rest of us out of our dazes and we packed all our gear on top Komodomon. Soon, we were packed and mounted on Komodomon, ready to fly.

"Good luck to you all! Stop what ever evil might be rising and come back safely!" Gennai yelled to us as Komodomon began to take off.

"Don't worry! We'll kick who ever is trying to rise up back down where they belong!" I yelled, seconds before Komodomon took off towards the mountains.

* * *

><p>"Master, the Digidestined are heading towards our mountain outpost. Shall I send someone to intercept them?"<p>

"No, let them go right into the heart of the wolves' den. They'll become a nice little snack for my pets."

* * *

><p><strong>there im done yay! but one little annoucment before i go: the series Digimon: Networks of Destiny made by Etiger1995, Novelistofthesky, Dowski and myself now has it's own wikia page! so if you have the time go check it out at networksofdestiny. wikia. com! and remember to review<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok peoples, here's chapter 7 coming at ya!**

* * *

><p>"I'm queen of the world!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.<p>

"Leya sit down!" I heard Arel yell at me. I turned to face him.

"Aw come on, this is my first time flying! I should be able to enjoy myself!" I said pouting a little. Arel just shook his head and sighed.

We had been flying on Komodomon for a whole day now. We only stopped once for Komodomon to rest for a little while then we were once again mobile. Komodomon was fast; only a day had passed and we could already see the peaks of the mountains in the distance.

"Komodomon, how long do you think it will take to reach the mountains?" I heard Will say over the wind.

"About another three hours, granted things stay quiet as it has been." He replied. I looked behind us for any signs of an enemy. It was true, no one had attacked us since we left Gennai's house. I was starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

_If this really was the enemy's outpost camp we were going to, _I thought, _wouldn't they have sent someone to stop us by now?_

I shook the thought out of my head but the bad feeling still lingered. I just kept telling myself that I had to keep a clear mind just in case someone did attack us. I don't think hanging onto Komodomon during a midair battle is the easiest task in the world, especially if your distracted.

The hours passed and Komodomon finally reached the foot of the mountains before the sun had set and landed in a clearing near a cave. I quickly jumped down and stretched out my stiff muscles. Even though I loved flying all the way here, it felt good to be on solid ground again.

Komodomon de-digivolved back to Gilamon and we began to set up camp. Gilamon and I went to get some water, Arel, Will, and Solarmon went looking for fire wood and Lightmon started dinner, which surprised me; it's not everyday you see a digimon volunteer to make dinner.

By time we all got back to the camp, the sun had set and Lightmon was already filling bowls of a delicious smelling stew for all of us. It was better than my stew, which kinda made me little jealous of Lightmon's culinary skills. As we finished up our dinner, Arel pulled out his digivice.

"Alright guys, I think that we should go ahead and attack the outpost tonight." I looked up at him with a questioning look on my face.

"Are you sure we should so soon? It could be risky." I said.

"Yeah, I think the sooner the better. Plus there's a good chance that they don't even know we're here yet so we'll have the element of surprise and the cover of darkness." He replied.

"I agree with him Leya," Will spoke up, "If we wait longer we could risk the chance of being ambushed before we're ready to retaliate."

I looked at both Arel and Will and I could see the readiness and determination in their eyes. I knew even if I said no it wouldn't matter, I was outnumbered two to one. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Alright, count me in." I said opening my eyes and caving in.

Arel simply nodded and pressed a few buttons on his digivice. A small 3-D map of the area popped up from the screen. There was a cluster of blue dots that indicated our group at the base of the mountain and a larger cluster of red dots that indicated the encampment up on a plateau on the side of the mountain.

"The camp is about a mile and a half up the mountain." Arel began explaining, "If we take Komodomon over to this ledge here, the rest of us climb the remainder of the way up and sneak into the camp undetected."

"What will I do after I drop you guys off?" Gilamon asked.

"You can either de-digivolve and follow us on up or you can fly high above us so you won't be seen and wait until you see the fight start."

"Ok, got it."

I stood up with my digivice in hand. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The wind gently blew a few strands of hair in front of my face causing me to shiver at the slight touch as I sat there and waited. Everyone was in place for the attack; Will and I found places to hide at the east and west sides of the encampment and Arel was at the main gate with Knightmon, Solarmon's ultimate form, getting ready to create a distraction while Will and I flanked the enemy from the sides. I started to get anxious just sitting there so I checked my digivice to see if Arel sent the message to go in yet. Still no word.<p>

What was taking him so long? I asked myself. I didn't really like the idea of us just barging in there, guns a blazing, but Arel is great at making strategies like this, so I didn't doubt him. I just didn't want him to get hurt or caught and me or Will didn't know about it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at my partner, MetalDriganimon. This was Gilamon in his ultimate form. He looked just like Driganimon except for his new cyborg body and he was taller. His left arm, chest, right leg and tail was made of a lightweight but very dense metal and he wore black cargo pants. Strapped to his back was a large gunblade.

He didn't say anything but the look in his eye told me that he was sure that Arel was fine. I took a deep breath and felt better. I hugged him as a thank you. And sure enough after I broke the embrace, I heard a large explosion and several shouts coming from inside. Over the noise, I managed to hear my digivice beep a few times. I read the message that appeared and laughed as I climbed on MetalDriganimon's shoulders. From there, I could see several shadowed bodies being knocked into the air by WereStrikemon's hammer.

"Well, our orders are clear buddy." I said with a large grin on my face, as MetalDriganimon grabbed his gunblade, " 'Let all hell loose!' " I yelled as MetalDriganimon rushed into the fray.

* * *

><p>Arel stood atop the now fallen gate of the camp. He watched as Knightmon hacked away the hoards of Fangmon that were at the front gate. Everything was going according to plan. The digimon here didn't anticipate an attack so they were confused and disoriented.<p>

Arel looked pass the battle in front of him and cross the courtyard to see MetalDriganimon and WereStrikemon taking on a group of Sangloupmon and BlackWereGaururumon. Arel grinned. Leya and Will were keeping the other groups from ganging up on Knightmon.

He brought his attention back to Knightmon's fight just in time to see a Fangmon sneak up behind him.

"Knightmon! Look out behind you!" He yelled.

Knightmon turned around and swung his sword out behind him and knocked the Fangmon into a wall.

"I'm getting tired of you lot," Knightmon said, "Time to end this. Berserk Sword!" Knightmon swung his sword slicing at the rest of the Fangmon.

With the Fangmon all gone Arel and Knightmon went to join the others but stopped when they saw someone standing on top of a large building.

* * *

><p>"Argh! Just how many of you guys are there?" MetalDriganimon yelled.<p>

"Don't worry about that! Just beat them before they beat you!" Leya yelled back at him.

Leya and MetalDriganimon were faced against a whole pack of Sangloupmon. They had to keep them from helping the other two groups in the camp. They both thought it would be easy since they were champion level but the sheer number of them was making things difficult.

"Ugh! Back off, Rocket Knuckle!" MetalDriganimon yelled. His left fist detached itself from his arm and was launched at several Sangloupmon. His hand reattached to his arm and he ran towards another advancing group.

MetalDriganimon slashed his way through the Sangloupmon leaving a trail of dissipating data in his wake. One Sangloupmon attempted to attack him from his blind spot but MetalDriganimon saw it and jumped high above them all. "Time to end this! Giga Cannon!" The end of MetalDriganimon's tail caved in to transform into a cannon barrel. It charged and then fired a massive light blue energy beam at the Sangloupmon below.

Leya shielded herself from the enormous shock wave from the blast with her arms. The smoke cleared to reveal MetalDriganimon standing alone in a crater with streams of data floating above him.

"Good job MetalDriganimon!" Leya yelled.

"Yeah, but it was a little too-" He stopped in mid-sentence. Leya looked at him and could tell that something was wrong. MetalDriganimon couldn't explain it but, somehow he could feel a new person's presence in that area. He looked around for a second before his eyes landed on a figure standing on top of a building at the south end of the camp. Leya followed his gaze and gasped.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"Not sure. But I have a feeling we're about to find out."

* * *

><p>WereStrikemon was knocking down the dozens of BlackWereGaururumon that attacked him left and right with his hammer. The fight was so easy that he didn't even need to use his special move yet. But, like any smart warrior, he wasn't about to let his guard down. This, so far, was the most fun he had since he fought one of the dark Digidestined's Gargoylemon back the UK. Yet it was starting to get a little repetitive and boring to him. An thought popped into WereStrikemon's head and he grinned at the idea of a way he could make things more interesting.<p>

Will stood on the sidelines watching WereStrikemon beat the crap out of the BlackWereGaururumon. He expected more of a challenge when they first stormed in there but this was turning out to be a snooze fest. But then again it was better than not having a fight this big at all. His attention turned back to WereStrikemon when he noticed him run towards the barrier wall with the whole pack of BlackWereGaururumon chasing him. _What the hell is he doing? _Will said to himself. He watched as WereStrikemon ran up the wall and launched himself up in the air. The BlackWereGaururumon tried to do the same but just kept falling back down.

"Get ready, cuz here I come!" WereStrikemon yelled, "Red Strike!" The thing that surprised Will was that instead of WereStrikemon diving straight down into the mob or throwing the hammer, he swung his hammer as he fell making the flames around him form into a tornado. Upon impact, the hit took out most of the mob below him and the remaining flames spiraled outward taking out the rest of the BlackWereGaururumon all at once. Will walked up to a slightly scorched WereStrikemon.

"That was an impressive attack, but why?"

WereStrikemon shrugged. "I was bored and wanted to try out new idea. It actually turned out better than I thought it would. Thought I would still be on fire by now."

Will shook his head and looked out to the rest of the courtyard.

"Looks like the others finished their battles too." Will said almost to himself. He turned back to WereStrikemon. "Guess we're-" he was cut off by the sound of someone clapping. Both Will and WereStrikemon followed the sound to someone standing on top a building.

"I'm impressed Digidestined." the being boomed, "I didn't think you could take three squadrons of over two hundred Fangmon, Sangloupmon, and BlackWereGaururumon! You should be proud!"

Will and WereStrikemon ran towards the middle of the courtyard and met with Leya and Arel at the same time They still couldn't see the person for he was in hidden by the shadow of the mountain.

"Who are you?" Leya yelled at the figure. He laughed in response.

"My name's not important right now. But it doesn't matter anyway, you should be worried about your next and final opponent." he laughed again. A large growl was heard that practically shook the mountain itself. The front wall of the building the being was standing on collapsed to reveal a dark passage. A pair a beady red eyes appeared out of the darkness and another growl sounded.

A large stitched up hand came out of the opening. Slowly, a huge lion-like beast emerged from the darkness to stand in front of them. Its body was stitched up and a weird light purple color and had a mane of jagged jet-black hair. Its shoulders and chest had bones jutting out from it and its arms had black leather straps wrapped around them.

Fear suddenly shot down Leya's spine at the sight of the creature. "W-what the hell is that thing?"

"It's your worst nightmare...MadLeomon." The being laughed once more before his voice faded into nothingness.

MetalDriganimon growled. "Great, he's gone and left us with this thing to deal with."

WereStrikemon tightened the grip on his hammer. "And something tells me it's much stronger than the digimon we just faced."

Knightmon turned to face the teens. "You three should stay out of the way. We wouldn't want you guys to get hurt." The trio nodded and ran behind a fallen building for shelter. The three digimon watched their partners go and then turned to face MadLeomon.

"Alright 'kitty'," MetalDriganimon said, pointing his gunblade at MadLeomon, "I think it's time we put you down."

MadLeomon let out a blood-curdling roar and charged at the battle ready digimon.

* * *

><p><strong>and there it is. i've got a small annoucement: i might not be able to post the second half of this fight for two weeks. sad i know but i have a really busy schedule this and next week which includes the start of school. i'll try my best to but it will be a miracle if i do so hope for the best :) <strong>

**ok well that's about it...review please i would love your opinion! **


	8. Chapter 8

Mega: YES I'M DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! :D Now i can finally rest for a few days.

(Dowski, Etiger, and Novelist burst into the room)

Etiger: Mega your back!

Dowski: Yes! Now it can be a fair fight

Novelist: What? Like she would fight with you!

Mega: Um...guys?

Dowski: Of course she would, she believes in a fair and just fight unlike you two!

Mega: Guys?

Etiger: Don't put me in that category and your one to talk, you'll be the first to gang up on us!

(Arguing between the three escalates to the point of a small we)

Mega:*sigh* Komodomon break 'em up.

Komodomon: Sure. Gale Force Blade!

E, D, N: OW!

Mega: Now, I want you three to go home, work this out, and let me have some piece and quiet for a few hours. Got It?

E, D, N: Yes, Ma'am

(Dowski, Etiger, and Novelist leave as Mega collapses on her bed)

Komodomon:(thinking) _Wow, such authority I'd hate to see her in a bad mood in that kind of situation._

* * *

><p>i am so so so so so sorry for not updating in like two months: school murdered me in work, band had gotten my weekends and my computer crashed losing all of my data for 2 chapters so to make it up i made this extra long chapter just for you so enjoy :)<p>

* * *

><p>Three against one makes it seem like an easy fight right? Wrong, even with the odds against it, MadLeomon was holding its ground fairly well. It dodged attacks at an amazing speed, considering its size, while WereStrikemon, Knightmon, and MetalDriganimon had a hard time dodging and blocking its series of wild attacks.<p>

The three digimon had made a few hits on MadLeomon but it seemed to do little damage to the behemoth. MadLeomon swung its arm at the trio, knocking them into a nearby hut.

"Ugh..." WereStrikemon grunted, pulling himself up, "What's up with this thing? It won't go down."

"I don't know. Plus, its power levels and attack patterns keep changing, making it virtually unpredictable," Knightmon said, "But I do know that we can't fight up here anymore. We're getting too close to the kids; a few more strikes might put us right on top of them."

"Your right," MetalDriganimon agreed grabbing his blade, "So we've got two options: we could either, take Leya and the others down the mountain and out of the way right now or we could lead MadLeomon away from them." he suggested.

Knightmon and WereStrikemon glanced at each other for a second before picking up their weapons.

"Let's run it down." They said simultaneously.

MetalDriganimon nodded and the three of them began their assault on MadLeomon. Knightmon ran forward and started slashing at MadLeomon's legs.

MadLeomon attempted to knock him away but got shot down by MetalDriganimon. Running at full speed, WereStrikemon used his hammer to knock MadLeomon into the side of the mountain causing large boulders to fall down on top of its body.

"That should buy us some time," MetalDriganimon said "Let's get the others out of here."

"Right."

They ran towards the digidestined and grabbed them just as MadLeomon began to rise from the rubble.

"What are you guys doing?" Leya asked.

"Look, we need to get you guys off this mountain. MadLeomon's unpredictable so we don't know how long it would be until it targeted you." answered WereStrikemon.

"Well I would kick it into high gear if I were you, MadLeomon is up and he doesn't look too happy about you guys throwing him into a mountain." Arel said looking back, fear clearly in his voice.

MadLeomon shook off the remaining bits of rubble in its mane and roared; it ran forward, giving chase just as the digimon began their descent.

Leya looked at the charging beast. She knew at this rate, it would catch up to them. She looked around her surroundings, trying to find something that could give them more ground to escape. Leya swore under her breath, she couldn't see any way to slow MadLeomon down by herself. The only way she could come up with was to have one of the digimon attack its path.

Leya eyed MetalDriganimon gun-blade and an idea, crazy on five different levels, came to mind. She carefully reached down, trying to keep her balance on her partner's back, grabbed the blade and aimed it right at MadLeomon.

"Leya! What are you doing?" MetalDriganimon had felt his blade being lifted up out of its sheath on his back.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!" She yelled.

"That's exactly why I'm worrying!" He yelled back.

"Ah, shut up and get ready to gun it!" Leya shouted. She shot off several rounds at the face of the mountain in front and behind MadLeomon stopping it in its tracks and leaving him between a rock and an avalanche. Unfortunately, it also caused an avalanche behind them too.

"Aw, come ON!" MetalDriganimon shouted in disbelief, running faster.

"Well where did you think the boulders would go? That's why I said gun it!" Leya yelled at him.

"You could've told me you were going to do that!"

"I did! Just in fewer words..."

"Hey guys! Less yapping, more running!" WereStrikemon growled at us, taking the lead with Knightmon following right behind him. MetalDriganimon growled under his breath.

"We're not done with this conversation." He said catching up to the other two.

* * *

><p>They managed to avoid getting crushed by the avalanche and reached their camp at the bottom of the mountain. They had heard MadLeomon thunderous growl and knew it was only a matter of time before it would get their scent and find them.<p>

"We have to figure out a way to stop that thing once and for all." Will said looking around the group.

"Hmm...Well, our digimon couldn't even slow it down at their ultimate levels, maybe they can in mega." Arel suggested.

"Yeah maybe, but just one problem," Knightmon stated, "I noticed that MadLeomon's claws contained a peculiar toxin in them. It's able to corrupt data rendering it useless. When MadLeomon attacked us, the toxin was injected into our bodies. "

"Which, in a nutshell, means you won't be able to access your mega levels, right?" Leya asked with a frown on her face.

Knightmon nodded, "That's what it seems like. We're going to have to defeat MadLeomon at this level if we want to reach mega again."

"Man, that sucks," Leya groaned, "If only there was a way to slow down MadLeomon, then maybe you guys can get a good enough hit on it to kill it even at this level."

"Yeah…" Arel sighed. He looked up at the face of the mountain for a few moments. He frowned in frustration. _If only there was a way to slow it down… _

"Wait, that's it!" He turned to face the group. "If you guys slow it down, you'll be able to kill MadLeomon!"

"But just how do we do that?" questioned WereStrikemon. Just as Arel opened his mouth to answer, MadLeomon's monstrous roar shook the mountain side. Several boulders from the double avalanches fell down outside the small camp. They were out of time; MadLeomon had found their scent. Leya ran forward and grabbed Arel's and Will's arms, pulling them towards the edge of the forest.

"I'm sorry guys," she yelled back at the three digimon, "But it looks like you're gonna have to figure that your own for this one!"

The trio glanced at each other before looking up at a towering shadow above them. MadLeomon growled at the site of them; its rancid body tensed as it prepared to pounce on its prey. MetalDriganimon unsheathed his gun-blade and fell into a fighting stance.

"Ugh, I'm sick and tired of seeing this overgrown alley cat," he growled, "I'm finishing this now!" MetalDriganimon ran up the side of the mountain and jumped on top of the undead beast.

"What are you doing?" Knightmon yelled up at him. MetalDriganimon was literally riding MadLeomon like a bull at this point, making it seem like he was playing around instead of fighting.

"Don't worry, I got this!" he yelled back, "Machete Blaster!" MetalDriganimon unleashed five consecutive slashes with his sword on its back. He grinned as MadLeomon let out a roar in pain; its back was a weak point on its body. _We can win this! _Overwhelming confidence ran through MetalDriganimon's body as that single thought repeated through his mind. He jumped off of MadLeomon's back and shot off a barrage of bullets at the same spot he attacked earlier. MadLeomon let out a blood-curdling scream that shook the ground and started to thrash about in pain.

WereStrikemon and Knightmon ran up to MetalDriganimon, who was standing a few feet away from the rampaging behemoth.

"What did you do to hurt it?" questioned WereStrikemon, "Just a few minutes ago we couldn't even put a scratch on it."

"I found a spot on its back that's not as tough as the rest of the skin on its body." MetalDriganimon grinned in accomplishment, "If we all attack that spot that should be enough to stop that thing once and for all!"

"Really? Well what are we standing around here for?" WereStrikemon exclaimed excitedly, "Let's bust a hole in that overgrown fur-ball's back!"

With that in mind, the three digimon began their assault on MadLeomon's back leaving only a three second interval between each series of attacks. Slowly but surely they began to gain the upper hand. From the shelter of the woods, Leya, Will, and Arel looked on at the amazing turnaround unfold before them.

"They're actually gonna win this..." Arel said to himself in disbelief.

"Wow. That sounded as though you had complete faith in them this whole time, Arel." Leya said with fake annoyed sarcasm, overhearing him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" he stammered in response, causing a few stiffed laughs from Leya and Will. Arel's face reddened in embarrassment.

"S-stop laughing! I-" He was interrupted by a sudden change in atmosphere, that caused a chill to run down their spines.

"Do you guys feel that?" Will asked, becoming instantly aware of his surroundings.

"Yeah. My insides feel cold all of sudden. Like all the warmth from my body just up and left." Leya answered "What could had caused that?"

"Um guys?" Will and Leya turned to Arel, "I think that is what's causing the temperature change." He said pointing up towards the mountain. Leya and Will followed his gaze until they saw the ledge where their digimon were fighting. Amiss the barrage of attacks, sat an unmoving MadLeomon. It was strange; it wasn't even flinching at their attacks anymore. But that's when they saw it: it hair and body had darkened and a dark aura had surrounded MadLeomon's body absorbing the attacks and converting it into energy. It was almost invisible; if you were to move around anymore than a twitch, you wouldn't be able to see it.

"No..." Leya said in a small voice. _I-it's absorbing their attacks, that means... _Her eyes widened in realization. "NO! Guys get out of there!" She screamed franticly, "It's using your attacks as energy! It's healing itself!"

* * *

><p>"NO! Guys get out of there!" MetalDriganimon stopped his attack at the sound of Leya's desperate voice. "Huh?"<p>

"It's using your attacks as energy! It's healing itself!" She yelled. _What? That's impossible! MadLeomon shouldn't have that kind of ability! _

MetalDriganimon jumped back away from it to get a look at it's body. Sure enough, the wounds that they had inflicted had completely healed and wounds from previous attacks werenot there anymore.

"Knightmon, WereStrikemon, Get away from MadLeomon!"

"What? Why?" they questioned.

"NOW!" MetalDriganimon yelled in response.

"_Too Late..."_

Both Knightmon and WereStrikemon were caught in MadLeomon's monstrous grasp before the could move out the way.

"_Their power belongs to me now." _A dark being voiced as MadLeomon began to drain the life out of it's captives. They yelled in agony as their power was being drained from their being.

"Who are you? Tell your pet to leave my friends alone!" MetalDriganimon demanded, looking around for the source of the voice. MadLeomon's head turned to face MetalDriganimon.

"_I am no one's pet, you human slave. I live on my own and only to kill those _he_ allows." _The voice growled as MadLeomon scowled at him.

"Your MadLeomon?" MetalDriganimon asked in disbelief.

"_Yes and once I'm done draining your pals here I'm gonna have a little human appetizer." _MadLeomon said with a dark laugh.

"No, I won't let you harm them!" MetalDriganimon yelled charging to face the beast once again.

"Rocket Knuckle!" He launched his fist directly at MadLeomon's head. But instead of hitting it, his fist got deflected into the mountain side.

"_Ha! Your weak attacks won't work on me any more!" _

"What?" MadLeomon threw his captives at MetalDriganimon knocking them all into the mountain.

"Grr..." MetalDriganimon growled weakly, trying to get up.

"_Time for you to die, but first I d like you to watch as your precious humans become my midnight snack."_

"No..." MetalDriganimon went limp from weakness as MadLeomon picked the three of them up and carried them down the mountain.

"We got to get out of here!" Arel said as he saw MadLeomon descend with the motionless bodies of their digimon. Leya gasped in shock and her eyes began to water. _They can't be...No I won't let them go. I can't go back...Not again! _She shook the tears from her eyes and ran towards the camp.

"Leya! Come back!"

She ignored the calls from her friends and continued forward. She wasn't about to let someone she cared about die in front of her again.

"MadLeomon!" Leya yelled as she broke past the tree line. She stood in front of the monster showing no fear on the outside.

"_Well, well. If it isn't the powerless heroine come to try and save her friends." _MadLeomon mocked.

"I won't let you kill them, MadLeomon." She said calmly, her glare never faltering.

"_Hmph, you sound like your pathetic digi-pet." _MadLeomon huffed, _"No matter. You just saved me the time of having to __hunt you down." _

"Don't think I'll go quietly!" She yelled running up to the undead lion and jumping on top of him. MadLeomon roared in annoyance as it tried to shake Leya off. She held on for as long as she could, trying to buy time for MetalDriganimon and the others to get back up. But she soon succumbed to exhaustion and got thrown off into a tree. Pain coursed through her body as she struggled to stay conscious. _I couldn't do it Gilamon. _

"Leya no!" she heard Arel and Will yell.

"_Enough of this! I'm finishing you all off NOW!" _ MadLeomon bellowed rushing towards her.

_I couldn't buy you guys enough time...I'm sorry. _

"Don't you know it's not polite to attack young ladies?" A unknown person voiced.

"What?" Out of nowhere, a large muti-colored orb struck MadLeomon in the chest knocking him into the mountain. "GAH!"

Leya felt herself being lifted up someone. She as tried to focus her vision, a large figure stood in front of her.

"Rei, get her out of here, I don't want her in the way." The figure said. Leya vision finally cleared and she looked up at the new arrival. It looked just like a MirageGaogamon except with black and silver armor and a silver cape. On its claws, were five symbols that she recognized to be the Japanese kanji characters for Fire, Water, Ice, Rock, and Lightning.

"Just finish it off quickly, that thing reaks." said the girl holding Leya up, as she took her towards Will and Arel.

"Be careful with her, she's beaten up pretty badly." she told them, laying Leya gently on the ground. Leya finally got a good look at the girl who helped her. She had long black hair that reached down to the back of her shoulders, her eyes were aquamarine blue, and she looked a little taller than herself. She wore a black and red tank top with worn out black pants and straw sandals. There was some sort of tag around her belt, and a small silver necklace around he neck. Her digivice was silver and hung around her shoulder.

"Thanks." Leya said with a weak smile. She smiled back before turning towards her partner.

"Alright ElementalRoarmon, light 'em up!"

"Right. Element Prison!" Rocks rose from the ground and flew at MadLeomon while water chains wrapped around its arms, trapping it in place.

"_Argh! Let me go you insolent little pest!" _MadLeomon roared.

"As if." ElementalRoarmon's claw became engulfed in a combination of fire, lightning, and ice energy.

"It's time for your data to disperse." ElementalRoarmon said slicing through MadLeomon's body.

"_NOOO!"_ MadLeomon screeched bursting into thousands of bits of data. ElementalRoarmon sighed and de-digivolved to his rookie form. He was a Gaomon without gloves and a headband but had a ripped black scarf around his neck. He had a silver star on his forehead, and had coal black fur and white inner fur.

"Well that takes there of that." he said to his partner, "So now what do we do Mistress ?"

"Why don't you two stick around for breakfast?" Leya suggested, slowly sitting herself up, "As a thank you for helping us out."

The girl looked at her partner for a few seconds before turning back to Leya.

"Sure, and thank you for you offer. By the way, my name is Rei and this is my partner Roarmon."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Leya, and that's Will and Arel, who will be making our breakfast since Lightmon and I are in no condition to cook. " she added with a smug grin.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>ok that all for now! and before i forget: For all those who have giving me, Etiger, Dowski, or Novelist an Oc, add their info on our wiki page <strong>networksofdestiny. wikia. com<strong>. Your character are just as important as ours so go head and add them to the wiki!


	9. Chapter 9

Komodomon: Hey Mega, why do you keep updating in the middle of the night?

Mega: (half-sleep) Cuz the pineapple keeps taking my pillow and hogging the blanket.

Komodomon: O.O Ooook...read on people!

* * *

><p>I watched on in amusement at Will and Arel's attempt to make breakfast for our now group of eight. They actually looked like they were afraid that the food would attack them or something. Rei, the girl that saved me, seemed a little withdrawn from the rest of us but still showed amusement in watching the boys effort. As for our digimon, they were all sleeping of last night's battle, but something told that they would be up and about as soon as the words 'breakfast's ready' were uttered.<p>

I grunted as I adjusted my body up into a squatting position and slowly standing myself up. _Man, MadLeomon really did a number on me, _I said to myself as I made my way to the nearby stream where we had re-made camp at (yeah, the boulders from the avalanches ruined the last campsite) to clean my wound and change my bandages.

I splashed my face with the cool water of the stream and looked at my reflection. I sighed. This was the second time I was the damsel in distress since coming to the Digital World. I mean yeah, I tried to save my friends but all I ended up with was cuts and bruises on my back. Lifting my shirt halfway up,reveling the bloody bandages from the small gash on my back, I removed the bandages carefully and dipped them into the stream to wash. Everyone always ended up protecting me; Arel with bullies at school when I was 10, Will from Reaper, Rei from MadLeomon, even Mom in that crash...

_No, I need to stop thinking that way, _I thought, replacing the bandages over my wounds, _I'm more than just a girl that always needs to be saved, I can fight along side the others, protecting them like they did me._

"Hey Leya, you out here?" Rei's voice resounded off in the distance."Yeah, I'm by the steam!" I answered I pulling my shirt down. She emerged from the brush a few seconds later looking like, in my opinion, something was bothering her.

"What's up?" I asked causally.

"Arel asked me to come find you, breakfast's ready." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what those two could've made.

"Alright, I can't wait to see what they made!" I said with obvious over-enthusiasm, causing Rei to laugh. "It actually doesn't look or smell all that bad for two amateurs. Even so I still have no clue what it is." Now it was my turn to laugh. I would've fell over in laughter if Rei hadn't caught me. She helped me up and we made our way back to camp. We went on in silence for a while until I slowed to a stop; I could tell that something was bugging Rei and it was bugging me not knowing. She looked back at me with a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you tell me?" I inquired. This made her even more confused.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh really? Rei, I've only known you for a couple of hours and I can already tell when your lying." I said with a smug grin. The look of shock on her face confirmed my suspicions; she was hiding something. "And that look on your face proves it; so spill, what's eating at you?" Rei looked up to the sky and sighed as if she knew I wasn't going to give up anytime soon, which was true in every way, but then looked back at me with a smile.

"Ok Leya, you win." She said giving in. I would have done a little dance of victory if I wasn't so sore. "You see if there's one thing I hate the most in the world it would be digimon being used for evil means or against their will." I understood why she would say that, I mean my own step-sister tried to use her partner BlackGatomon to kill me, my dad and her mom so that pretty much falls under the term of 'evil'.

"And I made it my sorta duty that I make sure I save any and all digimon that are under any sort of influence and return them to normal. But MadLeomon is so far the only digimon that I can't save and I hate that I always have to delete him. It's actually came to the point where I don't even try anymore." Rei stood there staring at the ground and shaking in what I presumed to be either anger, sadness, or frustration. I walked up to her and place my hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, MadLeomon are one of the few digimon in existence that are just naturally bad." I said, trying to assure her, " Most only live on instinct, attacking anything it sees as a threat, challenge or food, however..." My face darkened, "other -more rare- MadLeomon, like the one from last night, will have a conscious and purposely attack and kill someone just for the fun of it or work for someone that they feel will give them more power than they could achieve on their own."

Rei looked at me in utter shock. "How do you-" she started but I interrupted her.

"I like reading and learning about digimon and the Digital World in my free time." The expression of 'ooohh' flashed on her face before a grin took its place. "Thanks Leya, that makes me feel a lot better." I couldn't help but get a big grin on my face.

"No problem, compassion sorta is my thing you know. My parents always said my compassion was the prefect combination of Love and Kindness. Now let's head back to see if Arel and Will did an okay job with breakfast."

And with that we walked back to camp.

* * *

><p>"Um, are you sure there's gonna be an informant in Mech City? I mean how would they know who or what we're even looking for?" I questioned Arel. We were back on Komodomon after Arel received a message from someone in Mech City saying that had info on the guy who ordered the attacks on the villages.<p>

See, Mech City is this new city where there are a lot of arcades, theaters, amusement parks; you know the kind of place where you would go for fun, like a digital and futuristic Las Vegas. However it was also notorious for having shady characters in its underbelly; thieves, con-artists, even an occasional mercenary you know, people of that nature. So of course by nature I'm worrying that this might be a trap. My anxiety grew as the skyline of Mech City rose on the horizon.

"I don't know, but we don't have any other leads," he replied, "If it is a trap then we'll know that the guy is working for the enemy so, in an extremely risky way, it's a win-win for us."

"Odds still don't look in our favor..." I heard Rei mutter behind me.

I really hoped she was wrong, but again that same bad feeling I had on the way to the mountains was back so I just knew something was gonna go wrong. _Please let both of us be wrong... _I silently pleaded as we made our decent outside the city.

* * *

><p>"They have arrived in the city. Make sure the package gets to them and only them quickly. I don't need others knowing about this."<p>

"Heh, don't worry, They have someone that I've been wanting to speak to for awhile with them."

* * *

><p>I always get this state of pure excitement when ever I go to Mech City, like my body wants to go on auto-pilot and go to every arcade in the city until I drop from exhaustion. But on a mission that may well kill me and my friends that feeling is gone like the wind.<p>

We made our way to the rendezvous point: a run-down (but some how still open) bar at the far end of town. The place was a ghost town; I didn't even see the owner behind the counter .

"See, there's no one here," I said to Arel, "This was a waste of time."

"He said he'd be here..." He almost growled.

"Hmm...Guess we look else where then." Will suggested, moving towards the door. Before he got there a hooded figure blocked his path.

"Oh that won't be necessary," He said with an almost unnoticeable hint of malice in his voice, "I'm here just like I said I would." My young woman's intuition began going off like a five-alarm bean burrito in my stomach. Something was off about him. I think Will was suspicious too because he just stared at him with this weird look on his face.

"At least your weren't a no show," Arel said, happy that he showed up, "so what do you have for us?"

"Wait," Will interrupted, Lightmon came to his side with a silent growl, "Just who exactly are you and how do you know what we're looking for?" The guy laughed stepping forward to level with Will. I motioned Gilamon to come beside me, my intuition was going crazy at this point. Rei noticed my action and did the same for Roarmon.

"I'd think you would remember an old friend, Saxon." He said darkly. All of us looked at him in confusion, thinking the same thing: _Why did he call Will, Saxon? _He laughed again. "Looks like you still don't remember. Well it's in my best interest that you don't anyway." I glanced over at Will and saw that this guy was getting to him, not by his body language but by the look in his eyes. And that's when I stepped in.

"I'm sure you're not deaf so you must of heard what Will asked you," I said assertively, "But I'll ask you again just in case. Who are you?"

He scoffed. "Like I said, I'm an old friend of Will's." Behind him another figure appeared in the doorway except this one was that of a digimon. He had two wings on his arms: one of black feathers the other of white Chrome Digizoid. A pointed red mask covered the top part of his face and he held a sword in a sheath on the back of his hip. I recognized him as a Ravemon. _Great, we have a Mega to deal with._

The 'informant' removed his cloak to reveal a guy that looked a year older than Will with stylish blonde hair, crystal green eyes and pale skin. He wore black jeans with a white belt, a white t-shirt with black writing that went up the right side and said "Endurance". He had plain black leather shoes (that were a little worn and scuffed). A light brown trench coat with the sleeves rolled up covered his shoulders, black fingerless gloves adored his hands and a pair of grey goggles with orange lenses dangled from his neck. Will and Lightmon both seemed to stop breathing at the this guy's appearance. Their expressions made something click in my head: They _knew _this man.I couldn't be any more right.

"I'm his old team leader, David Stone."

* * *

><p>Komodomon: Ok so Mega won't be doing a little AN tonight but I'm here in her place. She's sorry about the wait but there was some stuff at home she had to deal with with the added fact the she had no idea how to write this chapter. But there will be some one-shots coming up soon and the next chapter hopefully up sooner than that! So keep a look out for them!

Mega: Dragon man the pineapple stole my pillow again!

Komodomon: -_-; Later people and remember reviews are appreciated.


	10. Chapter 10

I'M BAAAAACCCKKK! Sorry for the long hiatus i...died in a sense. Just know life was very hard for me the past 3 months so i wasn't really in the mood for writing but now im back and ready to wrap up this story. Oh and a here's a little something for the long wait...I've got you guys a double post! OMG! IKR! LOL! anyway here's update numba one!

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. This guy, that pretty much came out of nowhere and somehow knows who or what we're trying to fight, was Will's old team leader. Talk about mind blown. I looked back at Will and -I'm not exaggerating on this- but he looked like he just seen a ghost do a can-can in his face that slapped him when it was done.<p>

David smirked at Will's expression, "What's wrong Will? I'd think you'd be happy to see me."

Will opened his mouth to speak but no words came out; he was still in shock. David laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes, no matter…It's time I do what I came here for." David reached in his overcoat and pulled out a small device. A Digivice. Seeing that, Rei and I pulled out our Digivices ready to fight. Just as we were about to activate them, Ravemon ran forward and pinned both of us to the wall.

"REI! LEYA!" Gilamon and Roarmon yelled running to us.

"No, no. Now I can't have you ruin everything." David turned to Arel, "I suggest you stay where you are…I wouldn't want to hurt your friends now." Arel glared at David with cold eyes but remained where he was.

David turned back to Will and Lightmon, "Now then, since there won't be any interruptions….." Will barely dodged a punch thrown at him by David.

"What the hell are you doing David?" Will questioned while dodging another attack from David.

David laughed as he threw another punch aimed at Will's stomach, "Surely you haven't forgotten about our sparring matches already!"

Will jumped back. "Of course not," Will swept his leg out under David's, knocking him down to the floor. "But that was before I started helping Leya and the others so I don't have time for this!" Will stood back as he watched David picked himself up, "Now tell me, what do you know about the guy we're going up against?"

David laughed, "Oh Will, you're just as impatient as you were back then." David stood level to Will, their eyes locked in a cold stare.

"You won't get a word out of me!" he smirked, pushing Will.

"Then why are you here?" Arel interjected. David glared at him,

"I have my own reasons…one of them being the need to fight Will!" He bellowed, landing a hit on Will's jaw, sending him flying across the floor. Will rubbed his jaw and got up with a serious death glare in his eyes. Will ran at David, swinging his leg at his midsection. David caught his leg and threw Will into the bar counter, causing dozens of dusty bottles to fall around his body.

"WILL!" we all yelled simultaneously. Will pulled himself up and stood shakily on his feet with blood running down his face from a cut on his forehead.

"I'm…not giving…up…" he declared, dropping into a battle pose.

David grinned, clapping his hands slowly, "I must applaud you for your persistence old friend." He walked up to Will and grabbed him by his collar; making Will level with himself, "However you are still weak. You'll never be able to protect your friends or any others from anyone in this or the real world if you can't even defeat me!" David yelled throwing Will across the bar and into a table. That's when I lost it. Seeing Will sprawled out on the floor bruised and bloody made something snap inside my head.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" I screamed. I somehow broke free of Ravemon's grasp on me and ran towards David. "You wanna fight someone? THEN FIGHT ME!" I yelled, busting David in his jaw knocking him to the floor. I felt everyone's eyes on me, trying to figure out exactly what just happened. I didn't care though; no one hurts my friends without answering to me.

My vision blurred for a few seconds as I watched David pick himself up. It wasn't until then I realized that my body wasn't completely healed from the confrontation between MadLeomon last night.

_Shit… I really didn't think this all the way through, did I? _I scolded myself as David glared at me with cold and unforgiving eyes that I swear briefly flashed from their original green color to what looked like a nightmarish purple.

He was about to run at me to retaliate when suddenly the atmosphere changed and David's Digivice beeped rapidly.

"Damn it," He swore, "We're out of time Ravemon, she's here to get us." Ravemon nodded and said nothing but let go of Rei and went to stand beside David.

"What are you talking about David? Who's coming?" I inquired.

"Someone you know quite well actually Ms. Leya." David grinned. I looked at him with a confused look on my face, trying to figure out who he could be talking about. As if on cue, a shadowy portal opened up behind David and out came the last person I ever expected or wanted to see strut out of that thing like a snobby bat outta hell.

The girl in question wore a black shirt with silver detailed swirls on it and dark grey jeans. Her long blond hair fell evenly around her shoulders and her icy blue eyes stared me down in a death glare that would've killed me if glares could kill. Behind her was a black cat standing on its hind legs, the Digimon, BlackGatomon. And the name of the partner of this Digimon was none other than Alexa Marsion, the very same "witch" (subliminal message) that tried to kill me and my family five years ago.

"Hello sister, how nice to see you again." Her voice was dripping in malice and hate, two emotions that began to build up in me at the sight of her.

"You have no right to call me 'sister' Alexa." I growled through gritted teeth, trying to control the rage rising in my being. Alexa scoffed and turned to David.

"Come on, you've had your little play date now let's go." She said turning back towards the portal. David glanced back at us before he and Ravemon went through the portal. As I watched them go, my vision blurred again. But even through the blur I saw something fall from David's overcoat pocket. Alexa followed him through and looking over her shoulder she smirked at me as the portal closed behind her.

"I suggest you go back to your daddy Leya, 'cause if you keep interfering in my boss's plans I'll kill you personally. I'm getting my own little slice of the Digital World when he takes everything over and I'm not about to let _you _mess it up." Her cold eyes staring daggers at me were the last to vanish as the portal disappeared.

I growled as dropped to one knee. My body was screaming in protest from my overexertion and new found stress and my vision continued to blur. Arel ran over to me and helped me stand. I muttered a thank you and held my head trying to ease the throbbing headache I suddenly got.

_Damn I might pass out soon. I can't though…I gotta make sure Will's ok first. _I went to look over Will's injuries and thankfully none of them appeared to be serious thought he and somehow Lightmon were both unconscious. I sighed in relief and closing my eyes I leaned back on the toppled table beside Will. Soon the sweet caress of unconsciousness enveloped my mind and I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
